


The One Where Chandler Wanted to Leave

by RoxieOfficial



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: Thinking that Joey doesn't feel the same towards him, Chandler decides to pack his stuff and move out of their apartment. Joey came back before Chandler had the chance to leave.





	The One Where Chandler Wanted to Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cryptidneet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptidneet/gifts).



> Thank you for writing such amazing works and for always leaving adorable comments on mine <3 ;)

Today represented a big day for Chandler: he had planned coming out to his best friend – and roommate. This was something that had been weighing him down for years now. He wanted to be completely honest vis-à-vis the feelings he harbored. Although he dreaded Joey's reaction, he thought he ought to tell him.

The previous day, Chandler had simply told Joey he wanted to talk to him. He hadn't mentioned what their conversation would be about, but it was enough for Joey, so he didn't question him further. Joey would be at an audition the whole morning, and Chandler felt his anxiety level rise as time passed.

  
Joey opened the door, still panting from having run up the stairs.

“ How was your audition? ” Chandler asked, trying to relieve his stress.

Joey smiled in a childish way, “ I think I actually have a chance this time! ”

“ I'm sure you'll get picked. ” 

“ Hey, what did you want to tell me last night? ” Joey almost sounded eager.

“ Well, um... I thought you deserve to know about... ” Chandler trailed off. It was now or never. “ About these _feelings_ that I have towards...  _you_. ”

Joey didn't say anything, but the shock on his face told Chandler everything he had to know: (1) Joey didn't feel the same way ( _obviously_ , Joey was as straight as a ruler ) and (2) Joey was disgusted by his sole presence.

 

When Joey left, Chandler let himself break down in tears. What was he thinking?

He wiped his tears before making his decision. Since Joey hated him, he would move out. What was the point of staying if he wasn't welcome anymore?

He looked in his closet for a while before taking out what he was looking for: his suitcase. Slowly, he started packing his stuff, smiling sadly as he came across the shirt Joey had given him for his 25th birthday.

He was startled when he heard Joey's voice behind him. “ What are you doing? ”

“ I-I'm moving out, ” Chandler's voice cracked in some places.

Joey looked at him in disbelief. “ Why? Did I do something? ”

“ It's not your fault, Joe. It's mine. I-I shouldn't have told you I loved you. I knew what it could do to our friendship. ” Looking at Joey, knowing he would probably never see him again, felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. “ I-I'm sorry, ” he mumbled, lowering his head. He couldn't face him. He thought he would be able to, but he couldn't. Not after what he had done.

He walked past him, carrying his suitcase. Joey grabbed his wrist and Chandler turned around, still looking at the ground beneath him. Joey moved closer to him. “ Look at me, ” he murmured, intertwining their fingers.

Chandler didn't get what was happening. Was this some kind of twisted prank Joey was playing on him? Slowly, he raised his head and looked at his roommate. They were only inches apart. It occurred to Chandler how easy it would be to simply lean in and kiss him.

“ Now close your eyes, ” Joey ordered as softly as before. Chandler frowned a bit, but obeyed.

Joey gently placed a hand on his cheek, making Chandler flinch. He never expected that kind of delicacy from his roommate. Joey pressed his lips against his. At first, Chandler was taken aback, but relaxed when he felt Joey's hand on his waist. Joey started moving forward which made the other man step back until his back was pressed against the apartment door. Chandler's hands found their way under Joe's shirt, caressing his soft, warm, tan skin. Chandler moaned into the kiss.

“ Is that a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me? ” Joey smirked once they had broken away, feeling Chandler's boner against his hip. The man blushed at the question, stuttering something unintelligible as an answer.

“ You're cute when you're all flustered, ” Joey teased him.

“ Wait, does this mean-- ”

“ That I love you, too? _Yeah_. ”


End file.
